Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices have been used in, among others, computer monitors, televisions, and cellular phones. Such display device include an organic light emitting diodes (OLED) display device, a plasma display panel (PDP) display device, and others that emit light without a separate light source, and a liquid crystal display device and others that incorporate a separate light source.
Recently, a flexible display device has been receiving attention as a next generation display device. A flexible display may be manufactured by forming a display panel (or a display layer), wiring, and other elements on a flexible substrate, which is made of a flexible material, such as plastic, so that an image can be displayed under a bent condition like paper.
The flexible display device may have a variety of applications, not only in a computer monitor or a TV but also in a personal mobile device. Accordingly, a flexible display device having reduced volume and weight while exhibiting a wide display area has been studied.
In such a flexible display device, a crack may occur in the flexible substrate or the wiring due to various causes when the display device is bent. This crack in the flexible substrate or the wiring may cause a failure of the flexible display device.